With the increase in internet usage, more and more vendors (e.g., companies, non-profit organizations, etc.) are offering web browsers for use by internet users. Furthermore, over time, multiple versions of each of these web browsers may be available and/or in use by various internet users. For example, vendors may create different versions of its web browser for different devices, operating systems and/or platforms.